Halo: Truths
by Virgil the Grim
Summary: Roughly based on the end of Halo 2. SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED GAME. Halo lore, random encounters, oh my!
1. Default Chapter

Me: WOOOH this is going to be good!

Mew2oflight: Well this story is actually based on the games. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: He does not own Halo, Red Vs Blue, Metroid, or anything else except for the story line that it goes through.

On Delta Halo.

"So the Ark is on Earth?" Miranda Keys asked.

"Yes. It seems that the Fore Runners found this planet and best thought it well suited for this task. And it also seemed that if even all the Rings were activated the planet would not be harmed." 343 Guilty Spark told them.

"How can that be if the Rings would hit all?" Arbiter replied.

"Well by the way the Rings were positioned it seems that Earth would actually be missed from the launch of them."

"Well I'll be damned. So Earth would have been alright even when those Halos went on?" Johnson asked him.

"Yes but all remanding explosions from other planets would most likely have completely destroyed the Earth anyways."

"Well then we would still be screwed then?" Johnson said to Miranda.

"Seems like it."

"So on what part on Earth was it put?" Arbiter asked.

"On an area that seemed desolate at the time. If we see through this large camera, we can see what is on it now." 343 told them as he activated the camera.

On Blood Gulch (Yup.)

"So how did Blood Gulch get here?" Church asked.

"Well it seems when the part of the alien planet blew it made Blood Gulch fly through space. Then it must've went through the atmosphere and landed on this area." Tex told him.

Back on Halo we see everyone with there mouth gaped.

"How did-what the- WHAT IN THE HELL?" Johnson screamed.

"Those must be the other demons! But how did they survive the attack at reach?" Arbiter wondered.

"Oh boy I know what the area is." Miranda then started to tell them something, "Well the army wanted a secret base upon Halo so they sent a small amount of Spartans there. Problem is they were idiots basically. So we just told them that it was a fight between armies. The only thing we hoped was that Master Chief would just defeat the Covenant and we would have no reason to use them. But how did they-oh I get it!"

"Get what Keys?" Johnson asked.

"When Halo blew the piece that we saw must have been Blood Gulch! But I saw that part blow up as well."

"I also remember that day. I did see from the explosion a large patch of land fly past our ship. That must've been the Blood Gulch you speak of."

"Well it may be that the hope of the universe rest on there shoulders then." 343 told them.

"Oh god I hope Chief gets there before we really do need them." Miranda said out loud.

In Earth's atmosphere.

"We're wailers on the moon, we're wailers on the moon." Master Chief keeps singing as he waits to enter Earth. "Damn that song is starting to get annoying. I have to do something to stop being bored."

"Well why not talk to me?" Cortana told him.

"Wait didn't you stay at the Holy City?"

"I am smart enough to have made a back-up copy of me."

"Yeah that's true. So how long till we reach Earth?"

"I would say about 5 minutes."

"Why so long?"

"Hey it's the maker of this story that does that."

A/N: QUIET YOU!

"Sorry!"

End chapter 1.

Me: Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Now remember to review this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Hunter

Me: Okay people this chapter will be put around another main character. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pixie sticks, cause children can't afford crack!

Chapter 2: Distress Call.

"Incoming transmission Samus. Seems to be a distress signal." Adam told Samus as she came from her small kitchen.

"Well put it up."

"Well thats the thing. It seems to be in an ancient Chozo language that my memorie banks don't have memorie of. I think that your suit would though."

"So basically you want me to connect my suit to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay hold up. I left my suit in my sleeping quarters."

About 5 minutes later.

"Okay scanning...Alright i'm connected."

The signal came clear to her in a flash.

"Oh man this is bad."

"What is it?"

"Well listen to this. It says that 'We have no excuse for using the Rings against the Flood. We may have been able to stop them with less retaliation, however the Rings were activated in fear and many Chozo were killed in this. However a good came from this. The strange liquid that started this has finally been stopped. It seems that another strange race has visited us. Strange beings with large craniums that speak in a manner that shows us there faith and superstition. This does not frighten us, yet we fear that there downfall is there strength. They ask us of a Great Land and we do not reply. However they still ask and we do not tell them for we still do not know of what they mean. Do they search for another planet for they destroyed all of there resources on there planet? If so then they do not deserve our help. They return from whence they came and we still wait for the birthchild. If this reaches you, head to coordinateness Alpha Tri Unity.' Man this does not seem to be good Adam. Which way is it?"

"..."

"What?"

"We have to enter go through a black hole to get there."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah thats what I said. BLACK HOLE! Don't you remember Science class? Black Holes are able to send matter to another realm or 'dimension'. But this seems to be able to get us there."

"Alright go through."

"Best hang on!" Adam told her as they sped through space to a huge black hole.

"Alright now go."

"Buckled up right?"

"I am in my suit. Have you ever even seen a damn seat belt here?"

"Alright don't go insane on me. T-5 to entering black hole."

4

3

2

1

0 ZOOOOOOM!

"HOLY CRAP!" Samus yelled as she saw thousands of colors moving through the air."God did I fill my suit with drugs or something?"

"Do this is just how the inside of the black hole is. Wait here we get off!" Adam yelled as the ship slowed to a near complete stop. "You okay?"

"Yeah just felt like I was on horse tranqs."

"Ha. Hey of the right an alien space craft!"

"That looks human. Open a transmission to them."

Me:Alright end Chapter 2! Since most of my stories are Humor based the sub-sub category is Humor. Has you have seen the mystery is in fact the file that Samus found. How did she find it? Transmission was sent through space and-Actually watch Furturama to understand that. Read and review!


End file.
